At your service, always
by SparkBomb'sFaith
Summary: This is a story that is unknown, and maybe better off that way. Together, Bilbo and the Company of Thorin Oakenshield go on an unexpected journey, But for Mira its a tale of so much more. This is the journey that changed her life and haunted her forever. But, her closest friends and only love will be there every step of the way. Romance, Friendship and Family based.


**At your service, always**

**A/N - This is a story that is different, yet the same; Unknown, yet familiar. This tale will be following Bilbos adventure and continue on into Frodos. It will follow most of the films, but will change due to release dates and the forces of my imagination. Please review and enjoy.**

**Mira POV**

'... precious gems hewed from rock, and in great seams of gold, running like rivers through stone. The skill of the dwarves was unequalled, fashioning objects of great beauty out of diamond, emerald, ruby, and sapphire. Ever they delved deeper, down into the dark. And that is where they found it, the heart of the mountain; The Arkenstone.

Thror named it the King's Jewel. He took it as a sign, a sign that his right to rule was divine. All would pay homage to him, even the elven king, Thranduil. But the years of peace and plenty were not to last. Slowly, the days turned sour, and the watchful nights closed in. Thror's love of gold had grown too fierce. A sickness had begun to grow within him; it was a sickness of the mind. And where sickness thrives, bad things will follow.

The first they heard was a noise like a hurricane coming down from the north. The pines on the mountain creaked and cracked in a hot, dry wind. It was a fire drake from the north. Smaug had come.

Such wanton death was dealt that day. Erebor was lost, for a dragon will guard his plunder as long as he lives. Thranduil would not risk the lives of his kin against the wrath of the dragon. No help came from the elves that day, or any day since. Robbed of their homeland, the dwarves of Erebor wandered the wilderness, a once mighty people brought low.'

Balins tale repeated in my mind as I rode towards the shire. After all these years it never failed to give me chills.

It had been a fair number of days since the company and I had been in the blue mountains discussing this quest, of which I was lucky to be on at all as Thorin had protested against it from the very start. It had taken me a fairly pathetic amount of pouting, Fili and Kili a fair amount of begging and their lovely mother, Dis, a few moments of reasoning to finally persuade him to allow me to come along with the company. My sweet love, Fili and his dear brother Kili refused to tell me what they had said to their uncle, probably out of embarrassment, But Dis had spoken out in public as to why I should join him. She had said that my bloodline gave me the skills to be of value to the group and my heritage of elf and dwarf could easily prove useful if we were to end up in the wrong sort of company. I hope we never do.

Thorin had still tried to argue, but finally she had said, 'When you called upon the people for help she answered. Her heart is willing and her bravery is strong, brother. Why would you deny her?' and with that he had agreed.

In truth, I believe Dis may have wanted me to go along to keep an eye on Fili and Kili while Thorin was focused on Erebor. Or maybe she simply felt saddened by that fact that her eldest son and I would have to be parted after having been courting for only five weeks or so. After all, Dwarves only love once and any love over distance, especially a new one, is greatly painful. And I believe Fili would rather have me with him and face the danger together, than be separated and full of fear and worry.

I smiled at the memory of Fili's unnaturally nervous and shy appearance when he had first approached me to ask if I would be his. I, of course, was thrilled and threw myself at him in a joyous hug. And we hadn't really been parted since.

I twirled the braid in my hair around my fingers lightly as I reflected. Apparently I was away with the fairies because the next thing I knew I had two hands waving in front my face, with two laughing men at my sides.

"Mira, Are you in there?" Kili laughed and lightly knocked on my head as I blushed in embarrassment and laughed myself. Kili was practically a brother to me and he treated me as if I were his sister.

"I'm afraid to say that for a moment I was not. But now I have returned and I'm sure you are both feeling the honour of having my company once again!" I laughed and stroked the mane of my black pony, Dali.

"Brother, it seems we have bored the beautiful lady in to a daydream... We must take immediate action!" Fili grinned mischievously and my eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I couldn't agree more Fili!" I looked from my love on my left, to my brother on my right in fake fear, as I held back a grin.

"What are you-" I was screaming with laughter as they attacked my sides. I was very ticklish and sadly for me, Fili and Kili have known this for a very long time.

They had to stop after a moment or so due to their problem of keeping balanced on the ponies. My laughter died down into a giggle and finally a smile as Fili grinned and winked at me. That boy will be the death of me...

After a short time of silence Kili asked, "How do you suppose we find out which house is the burglars?"

I could see the problem clearly, it was getting late and therefore it was getting dark outside. "I'm not sure. Gandalf said we would know when we see it."

"Then let us hope he is right, or we might get left behind, though I'm sure uncle wouldn't mind that." Fili replied. I had forgotten that at first Thorin had been against the boys going on this quest as well. Though to their credit, Dis had not helped them convince Thorin to allow them along, they had achieved that right themselves and I was still very impressed by it.

"I bet five gold coins we can't find it. I mean there is no way we can just know which house it will be." I raised an eyebrow in challenge after speaking, though I was unclear as to whether they saw it. Due to half of my blood being that of dwarves I had very long raven black hair and my fringe was almost covering my eyes.

"Deal. He's a wizard, Gandalf knows what he's talking about." Kili shook my hand and Fili agreed with him. Though he decided to kiss my cheek and risk falling off his pony instead of shaking my hand.

As we made our way through the shire I couldn't help but smile at the many hobbit holes and gardens. It was a very sweet place and the rolling hillsides and tall trees, of which I could only just see in the moonlight. The pathways must have been for walking only because we had to move almost in to a line to fit the ponies on.

Unfortunately, one of us hadn't taken notice of the narrow path.

I nudged Kili as I watched Fili stare at each door and not focusing enough on steering the pony. We both started laughing as Fili almost rode into a garden and through a vegetable patch. He turned slightly red, but laughed as well easily seeing the funny side.

"Thank you for the warning love." He glared playfully at me and I put my hands up in defence.

"Don't blame me Kili's closer and is louder than I am" I pointed at the short distance between them and stuck my tongue out at Kili.

"Oh! Who was the one who had to attention, Mira? Who noticed first? Hmm..?" Kili grinned as he teases me and Fili laughed.

"You must pay for this betrayal, Mira. I could have died!" Fili exclaimed with a smile and I laughed.

"If you want me, you'll have to catch me first!" I laughed and got Dali to move faster. I sped past them both and only heard laughter and ponies hooves behind me. The chase had begun.

They chased me up a small hill with a sweet wooden gate and a round, green door with a glowing, blue symbol engraved on it. I pulled of Dali's reigns to stop her. A GLOWING BLUE SYMBOL?!

The boys came to a sudden halt beside me. "Is everything alright?" They sounded alarmed.

"No..." I jumped off Dali and tired her to a nearby tree. The boys followed my quickly.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Fili laid a hand on my arm and moved me to face him.

Kili stared at me, his expression mirroring that of his brothers.

"I'm afraid I owe you both some money." I frowned and glanced over to the green door.

"Why is that?"

"Because Kili, it seems I lost the bet." I gestured to the door with the glowing symbol.

They looked over and laughed in celebration. I sulked and threw a small bag with coins in towards Kili, who quickly pocketed it as if it would vanish any second. Fili, however, placed his hand over mine, "Keep it." He smiled and I bit my lip, hiding my grin in return.

"As you wish." I laughed and we walked up to the door.

Kili quickly rang the doorbell and with Fili in the middle we waited.

I briefly wondered if we were the first to arrive, before the door opened a hobbit in a dressing gown stared at us.

He doesn't look very happy; he must have had a bad day...

"Fili..."

"and Kili..."

"-At your service." They both finished and I bite back a giggle.

As they entered, the poor hobbit looked awfully flustered. I laughed and brushed my hands over my long black and silver dress, which had been concealed by my cloak. , as Kili had called him, coughed as he straightened his back slightly after seeing that a girl had arrived.

I simply smiled with a small curtsy, "Mira, at your service."

**A/N- first chapter is done. This was pretty much setting the foundation. So I apologise if it was slightly boring. Never the less! **

**Please REVIEW x**


End file.
